Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moldable position-retaining device.
Related Art
Various outfits and equipment have been used in the fields of medical treatment and patient care and welfare for stabilizing and supporting human bodies on beds, chairs, inspection and examination devices and the like. These outfits and equipment have various deficiencies.